The Change Of A Life Time
by xMissLovatox
Summary: 3 Mermaids share their secret with two girls , but one of the girls is a mermaid too and is afraid of telling the others. Is everything gonna be the same again ? Find out by reading this story ! xD
1. Chapter 1

**The Change of A Lifetime**

**1. The guiltyness begins once again.**

Alex's POV.

Ever since i moved here , to Australia , it hasn't been so great like my mom always told me that i'm gonna have so much fun in Australia and have a better life .

Well .. she was so wrong about that . But atleast i have my bestest friends close to me and i can count on their support to me .

Cleo , Emma and Rikki .. THE three best friends that i'll always love and support but .. they're just always so honest , like they tell me everything , i even know their biggest secrets , and i'm still lying to them that i'm a mermaid .. it bothers me so much that i have to lie to them about this .. well here i am sitting on my bed and staring to the sealing and thinking aabout my life , wierd .. oh god i promised Emma that i'd meet her at her house ! Gotta hurry .

I think i'll put on this pink shirt .. or not ? Hmm ... What am i doing ?! I have 5 minutes to get there ! Alex HURRY !

Finally i'm dressed ! And off i go , i basically ran all the way to Emma's house , i'm soo tired but finally i'm there ringing Emma's doorbell . She opens the door with the usual friendly smile on her face and says ''Hey , right on time , come on in''

''Thanks , i was afraid that i was going to be late'' i said by giggling a little too much.

She led me to the living room where Rikki and Cleo were already sitting on the couch.

''Hey Rikki . Cleo'' i said

They responded to me saying hi , as usual .

''So what was so important , that i had to come too ? '' i asked them with a little curiosity.

''well..'' Cleo started. ''Just , someone knows about our secret .. like .. that we're mermaids..''

''What !? Who ?'' i was shocked , who would that be who knows ??

''We have no idea and that's the problem..'' Rikki said , after it she sighed heavily.

''But we have to find out who it is .'' i said.

''yeah i know , that's why we called you here , to help us find that person who knows..'' said Emma looking on the floor worriedly.

''Of course , thanks , i'm gonna help.'' i said

''Thanks so much it means alot'' said Cleo with some kind of a relief.

''yeah , we know that it's not your secret that you're a mermaid..'' Rikki said.

When she said it i looked down to my toes.

''..But you still help us , you're a real friend'' Rikki went on.

''yeah .. uhh why wouldn't i ? i mean we're best friends..'' i tried to smile at this moment, i had to lie again to them! I feel so guilty ! I wish that i could just say everything out of my chest and tell them that i'm a mermaid .. but would it make things worse ? Urghh that's the question what is haunting me all the time , that's why i can't tell them . I'm lieing even to my parents .. Why did i go to Mako Island in the first place ?? If i wouldn't have gone there , this all would never have happened , i'd feel a lot better ..but i can't do anything anymore .

''Who wants juice?'' Emma asked.

Everyone wanted exept me.

''Is something wrong Alex?'' Rikki asked me .

''no , i'm just not thirsty that's all'' i answered to her.

''if you say so'' Cleo said while she was drinking her juice.

''i would SO want to go for a swin right now..'' Rikki said and sighed, then she drunk all of her juice.

''me too'' Cleo said.

''Alex? Would you mind if i'd go with Rikki and Cleo for a swim?'' Emma asked me , she sounded hopeful. Hey! She's not the only one with Rikki and Cleo who wants to go for a swim. I wanted to go too , but i can't tell them.

''no , you can go, don't worry about me'' i fake smiled at them.

''okay Thanks '' Rikki said and they all stood up.

We all started to walk out of the house. The girls went for a swim , they dived into the nearest lake and dissapeared. I was there standing alone when Emma's sprinkles went on. Oh my gosh ! What am i gonna do now ?? i have to jump in the water ! What if they'll see me ? I have no choice.

I just jumped in the water. I saw that i grew my tail again , i liked it , i liked being a mermaid but i hated that i had to lie to everyone that i'm not a mermaid..

i swum in the water for a little while , i didn't see Emma Rikki or Cleo , either of them coming back , they're probably in the moon pool. They go there like .. every day. Well , i had to go out of the water before it gets dark outside so i swum near the beach behind the rock that no one could see me.

I came out of it , and crawled out of the water , How can i dry myself !? I tried my powers , and oh my god , i had rikki's power ! Yes ! But why Rikki's ? Who knows..

Atleast i can dry myself off. I dried myself and after that i could stand on my two feet once again. I don't feel like going home already, i'm thinking to walk on the beach for a while , it's the quietest place to be . I'm enjoying it .

''Hey ! '' said my dear sister Mitchie giggling and interrupting my peaceful moment as usual.

''Hey , What's up ?''

''umm, nothing.''

''What are you doing here ?''

''uhh duh i live here'' She laughed a little silly that made me also laugh.

''yeah i know but why are you talking to me ?''

''Why wouldn't i ? you're my little sister'' she patted me on the back which was EXTRA wierd . I felt like an akward moment was coming and i was right.

''Well . This has been akward , i'll leave you to your thoughts then , see ya at home!'' She finally left. Me and Mitchie have always had such .. akward conversations .. we have never had a .. hmm , non-akward dissgussion or conversation , always akward. We're not talking about boys and gossip about stars and such , like some other sisters would do .. i guess we're different but besides that .. we love eachother and support eachother and that's the best thing.

I really should come to the beach more often , i can clear my mind , it like takes all the guilt away , and it feels good. My mind stopped thinking when i heard Emma's voice behind me.

''Alex! Hey'' She said cheerfully.

And the guiltyness begins once again , when i just got rid of it.

''Hey guys , had a good swim?'' i tried to blend in with their good mood.

''yeah , now i'm pleased'' Said Cleo. She's always pleased after swimming , big news. while i thought of it, i smiled to myself.

''So what did you do?'' Rikki was obviously curious.

''Huh ?'' i was confused for a second i was like .. drowned into my thoughts so i didn't hear well what she asked.

''When we were swimming , what did you do?'' Seemed like Cleo repeated the question for me.

''i was just walking on the beach you know ..stuff like that and cleared my mind for a second'' i said .

''hey , since we went for a swim and we left you all alone , why wont you go swimming?'' Rikki said . Oh gush , why did she come up with that ? Okay .. calm down Alex , what excuse will i have this time ?

''yeah , we'll watch and wait'' Emma and Cleo said togehter , that was wired, but i still giggled.

''No , i'd better not.'' i said , i was trying to get out of this situation so badly.

''Don't hold yourself back , go on'' Cleo pushed me a little , more near to the water.

What am i gonna do ?!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Change Of A Lifetime**

**2. I'm so inlove with him.**

Rikki's POV.

Why is Alex holding herself back so much ? She never wants to go swimming when we offer .. That's a little wierd , sometimes makes me think that she's a mermaid but that's impossible cuz there can only be 3 mermaids.

''Please no , i don't wanna go swimming right now , and by the way it's already dark..'' Alex said , she was obviously desprate.

So , i decided that we'd give her a break and stop torturing her.

''okay , fine . Speaking of darkness , it really is getting a little late , i should go home.'' i told the girls.

''okay , We can walk you home Rikki , if you want ? '' Cleo said.

''Umm , no thank you'' i said really quickly.

Wanna know why ? I don't want them to know about my family and where i live , they're gonna worry too much about me ..

'' yeah , see ya '' I walked quickly away from them and when i didn't see them anymore i walked slower , suddenly i bumped into someone . It was the person who always makes me smile even when he doesn't say anything , he's brown eyes make me melt , everytime i see him, he was always there for me , Zane.

''Hey Rikki'' He hugged me with his soft hands and i smiled and rested my head for a little while on his chest , he makes me feel protected. By the way , he was the only one who knew about my family and where i lived , i told him cuz i trust him , that's all.

He let me go and held my hand then said ''You're obviously walking home?''

''yeah . How'd you guess?'' i giggled even i had no need too .

''well , it's dark outside and there's no mermaid club around you'' he laughed while saying it , so did i .

''wow , you know me better that i know myself'' i laughed again.

''Want me to send you home?''

''umm , no .. you know why ..'' i got a little sad cuz this theme once again came up. About my parents.

''but atleast let me walk you a little bit , not right in front of your house so your parents wont see me'' he was so full of hope right now , i can tell it from his eyes.

''Fine.'' What could i do ? I always melt up with him.

''thanks'' he said while smiling. He was so cute .

We walked through the park while holding hands , i still can't believe that he was all mine and we we're together , how come he liking a girl like me ?

This side of me , me liking a boy , the others have never seen this side of me but they know i'm dating they just don't know that i always melt when he smiles or says something. And i hope they'll never see that side of me cuz that would be a little akward. I laughed out loud .

''What?'' he was confused but he still laughed along a little .. wierdly but cute enoguh for me .

''oh , nothing , i just thought of something funny''

''Care to share the joke with me ?''

''uhhh .. welll .. '' i tried to think of some jokes , but nothing came to my head when i said something , i even don't know what i was gonna say.

''well , once when i was little , and my dad left me home alone , i was really scared and imagined all of those ghosts , i believed in ghosts when i was little , so i like , dropped and broke kinda everything in the house cuz i thought i was surrounded with ghosts and i had such a panic attack'' i laughed even though this is the worst lie ever , so my laugh was obviously a fake laugh but to my surprise he laughed at my made up joke.

''Funny'' he laughed .

''i guess'' i giggled .

We walked and walked until we were a few feet away from my house , he stopped .

''i guess i wont come any further''

''yeah . That'd be for the best'' i got a little sad , he was kinda the best thing that's ever happened to me and now i have to say goodbye to him , it's kinda ridicolous cuz i know that i'm gonna see him tomorrow again .

''i so don't want you to go , can't we stay out for a while ? It's not that dark outside besides if you're here the--'' i said this really fast like extra fast but something stopped me to go on . It was him . He's lips were on mine , he kissed me.

I was in heaven once again , i deepened the kiss even though i think he wanted to pull back but i didn't care , this very moment .. is the best moment , ever .. he's the only one who's always here when i need him , we were still kissing , it was really passionate , just the way i liked it , he's the one ... wierd right ? But these thoughts come to my mind alot lately when i'm around him . I just .. i guess i need him , wow , i'm so inlove with him .. i really love him .. I pulled back .

''I love you Zane'' i hugged him and he hugged me back tight and i felt safe and loved.

A/N: Happy ending much ? :D haha


End file.
